A Galactic Romance
by cyrusdoom
Summary: Being a Team Galactic member you are to abadin all emotions... But with one girl its different. her boss has feelings for her.


A GALACTIC ROMANCE

A moment after I put Sora down for bed I scurried my art supplies into the den of the headquarters. "Well that sucks no led."

"Bui! "

"Shh… Zero its 2am. Boss Cyrus will kill me if he found out I was not in my bunker."

"Buiz?"

"It's all there on that sign." The sign read: Any Galactic members caught out after hours will face dire consequences'. Zero Scurried under the coffee table to sleep. Just as I put the word "The" down, I felt a hand grip my head like a bowling ball. The griping hand turned my head to the sign.

"Out after hours are we?" I turned to look at Saturn standing over me.

"You know I have to tell Cyrus right?" I thought for a moment… "Hmm you know Saturn, you're out after hours too."

"You don't tell Cyrus I won't tell Cyrus." Saturn said as he walked backwards into his room pointing at me.

Now my paper read the Wolves dance on moonlight. It was going smooth till I let out a cough that could of blown my cove. "Man that was close .I should get some water." I put my pen down and got up from the chair. As I walked towards the kitchen I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. "Saturn I thought you weren't going to tell Cy-ooo… Crap!"

"You do know what time it is right?

"Tw-Two am sir." I stuttered as I realized he was staring right at me with his emotionless eyes that even a heartless would fear.

"And what time are all Galactic members supposed to be in their room?"

"Twelve sir."

"So…" I gulped.

"If I may ask what you are doing exactly?" A long pause came over me. Then out of nowhere fear struck me as a terrifying thought overpowered my mind.

"Well?" I muttered under my breath as I remembered the sign: ("Dire… Consequences, He's not going to kill me is he?")

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Uh, I'm its just I came out here to Wright my poems."

"Sir?" I continued. Cyrus walked to the window that showed a view of Velistone city. He turned to give me a glance with his hands behind his back "Poems? Heh, poems are just ways to show how weak the human heart has become."

"Cyrus sir?" I asked still not getting a respond from the strange Galactic boss. Cyrus let out a sigh

"Please don't call out my name repeatedly. It only proves how weak your heart has become-" I stared at the back of Cyrus with a puzzled look in my eyes. "But a young child as yourself can't see the truth of this world, so you hide behind the lies of the weak heart. Not understanding that what your young untrained ears have heard was wrong, you involve yourself in emotional judgment, such as your so called poems." Hopping he was done, I began to open my mouth. "Cy-"

"That's why I created Team Galactic, to go against the weak heart and its emotionally filled lie. You of one should know where I'm going with this." Cyrus said as he quickly turned from the window with his arms still crossed at his back. "As we all know emotions are factors of why there are so many weak hearted people in this forsaken world. These people let the emotions poison their once, pure heart into unnecessary fighting which puts this world in a pit of darkness not worth saving. And saving this world is not my plan, you see. Why save this poisoned world when we all know it will end up as the same disappointment we live in now?" He kept walking; arms still crossed at his back, as he inhaled and I knew what was coming next. I had to do something… But what?

"Shut up, just shut up"… Is what I wanted to say, so I thought, but there was only one thing that would truly keep him from talking; He was trying to pull back but I had a grip on his hair from behind. My eyes were closed and I just wanted to get it over with. I only opened my eye with a squint and noticed he was shock eyed, and a hint of blush proved he was either enjoying it or acting like any guy would act when they get a first kiss.

What I was hopping to only last a few seconds started to feel like forever. And for just a moment I felt a strange feeling. He did not just do what I thought he did, did he? With my eyes still squinted I noticed he began to… Smile. One of his hands went up and moved towards my cheek, and placed his hand on it. I did not know what to do I was a little uneasy at what my boss was heading for. What I was just using to shut him up became a big romantic movie scene that was not supposed to happen. Now I tried to pull away, but to no avail.

Is my boss insane? This is sexual assault! I finally pulled away, and with disgusted eyes I looked up at my blushing Galactic boss who just tong raped me. I fell back in my chair with disgusted thoughts overpowering my mind. I could really use that glass of water about now I thought to myself. Cyrus sat down next to me on the sofa, and put his arm around me. I felt so uneasy about this scene. "T-"

"Yes?" Cyrus asked as he glanced at me from the corner of his emotionless eye. "This is not right. I'm 16 you are 27 It just doesn't feel… right!"

"I'm sorry let me make it feel right." Cyrus leaned in to my face and kissed my forehead passionately.

"Cyrus you can't you would go to jail not just for destroying the world but, for sexual assault as well."

"You don't get it do you? Even though I have no emotions, you look different to me in this strange way I feel something between us, and I know its age you're worried about, but I can sense you feel something the same. So don't push me away for my actions will not lead to rape. I am truly in love after what you just did tonight."

"Cyrus-"I did not get to finish my sentence because of a small tear that rolled down Cyrus's cheek.

"Fine I suppose (Sniffle) I understand. It won't work just stop reminding me… please"

"God Damn Cyrus let me spit some words out for a change!"

"(Sniffle) huh?"

"You never give anyone a chance to get a word in. I kept trying to tell you I understand but you would not let me finish my sentence."

"I'm sorry please go ahead."

"I understand Cyrus… I just don't want you to look like the bad guy. If you go to jail because of my hearts desires … Crap"

"What did you just say?" I began to blush I hoped for those words not to come out." Oh, those word nothing. I was just um… you know… How can I put this without being caught?"

"You can't" Cyrus said with a chuckle.

"Epp! I did not say that what are you talking about?"

"You can't hide it so allow me to end this game of Hide and go Seek. And start a new game of Tag." Cyrus pulled me on top of him and just as we got a little too into are new found romance, Sora walked in.

"So does this make Master Cyrus daddy?" I just looked down at my son. "Sora how would you like to have a little sister or brother?" Cyrus just smiled, for he knew where I was going with this. "Sora let me go tuck you in."

"Ok mommy " I just looked at Cyrus as he twitched his head over to his office with a smirk of satisfaction.

With Sora back in bed, the lights went out, and Cyrus was hanging a sign over his office door that read: Do not disturb.


End file.
